Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-6$ and the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $7$ plus the product of $-5$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is the sum of $-6$ and $-3x$ $-3x$ $ - 6$ What is the product of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (-3x - 6) = \color{orange}{-5(-3x-6)}$ What is $7$ plus $\color{orange}{-5(-3x-6)}$ $-5(-3x-6)$ $ + 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(-3x-6)+7$.